Master of the Castle
by SuperRainbowPuddingBread
Summary: In every story, the heroes always triumphs against evil and has a happy ending. I sit on the throne in my castle awaiting the day a hero would "defeat" me so that I could enjoy life. I ask myself this question everyday, "Why are there no heroes here?" Then a thought came to me. If there were no heroes... why not make one.


The doors of the castle were blown inward by an explosive force. Smoke then filled the room and the sounds of a dragon's wings echoed through the entrance.

The five figures stepped off the dragon saddle as they began to traverse the castle, defeating monsters and evil demons that were blocking their way to their master.

Brimir was the vanguard of the group; his shaggy black hair was a rarity in Halkeginia and he was also the user of void, a magic that was regarded as the strongest among the five that existed.

He chose to defeat the master so that he could save the world and find out what he had lost before Sasha found him in the woods.

Brimir was surrounded by his four familiars; partners sworn by an oath to protect each other.

Now standing by his side was Sasha, his first familiar, lover and is also an elf. She was the Gandalfr which was also known as the Hand of God with the ability to use any weapon like a master to protect him while he casts his spells.

Sasha also wields the magic drinking blade Derflinger which was forged using elf magic together with Brimir. She has blonde hair and enjoys tiptoeing so that she appears taller than her lover.

Behind Brimir was Helix de la Hartegon, a lifelong friend, self proclaimed love guru and is also the Heart of God which allowed both of them to cast powerful combination magic together.

His past seems to be shrouded in mystery and he seems to always wear a cloak to cover his face. He is slightly taller than Brimir and has dark blue hair.

On the sides of Brimir were the two sibling twins Misha and Mirra von Grestin. Both were found under the remains of a broken city in Germania which was destroyed by the master's demons, both girls wanted to join Brimir and defeat the being that stole their parents away from them.

They both have a unique shade of iron red for their hair unlike other Germainians who usually have flaming red or other bright colours. Misha's irises are yellow while Mirra's are slightly greener.

They were the Mind and Right Hand of God respectively with the powers of utilizing any magical artefact or controlling and taming beasts.

They started off slaying basic creatures such as slimes but as they progressed through the floors it became progressively more difficult.

What had began as a one-sided slaughter by the group of five heroes slowly diminished into their current predicament.

The heroes entered the last door at the highest floor. The door was unique, sealed with countless chains and seals that even Brimir could not comprehend.

He attempted to use dispel but when put into practice, nearly killed him because the door bounced the spell back.

The castle rumbled as the door crumbled into dust revealing a room larger than the castle itself. The sides of the walls were engraved with runes and the sixteen pillars on each side of the room were engraved with patterns of snakes slithering up to the top.

Some of the walls of the room were made of coloured glass, each panel representing the previous void mages that had attempted to slay the master of the castle. There were a total of three patterns, a snake, sheep and dragon.

The ceiling was made of intricate metalwork and like a clock; it seemed to follow the patterns of the three moons in the sky.

At the end of a room, there was a black gauntlet with its palms facing towards the ceiling and on its palm held a single box. The ceiling's unique pattern always made sure that the moons were shining on the gauntlet, giving off an ethereal sheen.

The box was exquisitely crafted and embalmed with a single black gem that seems to suck you in as you stare at it.

The Mind of God went ahead and touched the artefact, his runes made sure that he could control the power of any magical item.

However, this was no normal object. It was made of void in its purest state and it began to pulsate and radiate a sense of irregularity.

The ceiling started to fold itself into a single ring, allowing the room to be fully illuminated by the three moons in the night.

The box shattered violently and knocked the Mind of God backwards, luckily, one of the creatures controlled by the Right Hand of God caught him in its mouth before he could slam into one of the pillars.

The broken fragments converged and rotated around the black jewel, forming itself into a single sphere.

The surface of the gold ball then began to fold in, creating the effect of runes being etched onto the surface.

The gauntlet rose into the air and grasped the sphere in its hand as black miasma found its way into the hollow space of the glove.

The black smog was at first, a mess before it started to take form into a more solid shape.

The creatures under the command of the Right Hand of God began to shake in fear while the dragons felt repulsed by such empty magic.

A single beast stood before them and the room that held the master. It had scales as black as the night, eyes which were a gemlike crimson, and claws sharper than the darkest obsidian.

The creature gave off a sense of emptiness as if it was never meant to exist on the living plane. It shook, then pushed itself against its hind legs, causing the floor to slightly crack under its pressure.

Then, it launched itself forward at speeds even the eye could not comprehend however; the Hand of God, Sasha, was faster and intercepted the lunge with her superior strength and her indestructible partner, a buster sword named Derflinger.

Using her free hand to support the back of the blade, she used the power latent in her runes to give herself a boost in strength to push the creature back.

As it flew across the room, it unfolded its wings. Along the skin of the wings there were countless faces of humans screaming in pain as they burned away as sacrifices for its magic.

The beast widened its giant maw while hanging on one of the pillars and blasted a beam of darkness at Sasha.

She attempted to block the spell and absorb it with Derflinger but her elf instincts were screaming at her to avoid the blast.

Lucky for her she managed to get out in time because the area hit by the blast turned into black tar which began to sprout humanoid shapes of goo.

The goo continued to multiply each time Sasha sliced them apart and the dragons were trying their best to keep them at bay.

Brimir drew power from the Mind and Heart of God along with his artefacts and started chanting and preparing his spell.

The Right Hand of God called upon his runes and attempted to take control of the beast but its rejection was too great and it switched targets to him instead.

It flew forward, mouth wide open before snapping shut, leaving only the lower body of the Right Hand of God where it stood.

The four other heroes felt their magic being reduced to before they had made him into a familiar.

The box symbolizes something to be kept away, the creature itself was void, and to eat away at magic was something it specializes at.

Brimir, in a fit of rage released his incomplete spell at the beast. Even if he had not chanted the aria fully, it still had enough power to rip apart half of its body into dust.

The other half, still standing, shown that its insides were empty and there was only a single orb of golden inside where the heart should be.

"Now Sasha! Attack the orb with Derf!" Brimir yelled out as Sasha once again drew the power of Gandalfr and dashed forward, piercing the sphere with Derflinger.

The group felt their magic growing back to what it was before but the loss of their friend could not be taken away.

Brimir burned away the remaining corpse of his partner and said his prayers followed by the three others.

The death of their friend will further cement their desire to put an end to the master's tyrannical ruling of Halkeginia.

It was time to end it all, the cause of all the despair is right behind this door…

The sound of wooden doors creaking against its hinges echoed through the room as a single figure stood by the window, glancing down at the mortals below.

The scenery soon turned grey and the only things that still remained in colour were Brimir and the master himself.

The master had no definite shape, one moment it was a human and other times it was just a blur.

"Take a seat, we have much to discuss." The master motioned his hand towards the chair on the other end of the dining table as he took a seat on his side.

"What did you do to my friends!?" Brimir pointed towards his familiars that had been frozen at the entrance of the room.

"They are but a nuisance to our conversation," The master took a bottle of wine and popped the cork off as he poured it into two glasses. "Now sit, we have much to talk about."

"Talk?! You want to talk?! Release my friends this instant!" Brimir pointed his wand at the master but was shocked to find nothing exploding.

The master made a gesture and Brimir soon found himself sitting on the chair with a single glass of wine on the table in front of him.

"Tell me… why do you still continue to hide in this false world? Is it to escape reality or did you wish to be some form of a hero?"

"Running away from death… you tried to change your past so that your partners never die in battle against the true master."

"You used your magic, creating an illusionary realm where everyone you loved will never die, creating a world where you will never see them suffer."

"You erased your own memories of their deaths, tricking yourself into believing this world was real… a world where everyone else apart from you is living as dolls."

"Look outside Brimir, the colours of this world have begun to fade and will eventually lead to its ruin. The earth itself has begun to shatter."

Brimir was conflicted; he had been living a dream this entire time? How did he not notice and when had he erased his own memories?

"You said something about a true master… then who exactly are you? What is this world and who am I?"

"Like I said before, this is nothing but a mere dream given form by your magic. You have been dead for about 2000 years. You are Brimir, the child of void and the true master is a being that exists to destroy creation."

"And to explain to you who I am, I myself do not know. I existed before this world itself was made, to watch over and guide humans to a better path but time erodes away belief and soon I was forgotten."

"But I still continued to watch and observe hoping that one day someone would be called upon to stop him once again."

"The true master is an unknown, the only thing I could discern was that it was nothingness given form and its only purpose is to eat away the branches that make up your universe. He has appeared on many occasions even before you were born."

"The master has been put down by countless heroes throughout the generation but each time he returns he becomes stronger and stronger. His form knows no limits to its growth but you… you are a child of void."

"How does me being a child of void solve this problem? The heroes of old could put him down, so why me?"

"You, as a void mage, are given power over the boundaries of existence and nothingness to turn everything into nothing."

"To defeat something without a form, you must drag it into the physical realm so that it can be killed."

"Your final spell was supposed to defeat the true master… however; an outsider interfered and caused your entire world to be destroyed by the master."

"You then wiped your own memory after creating this world so that you can escape reality, thinking that you will always be with your wife and friends."

"Whether you accept the fact that they are dead or not, make your choice… you can destroy this world along with yourself or you can leave and let it die on its own."

"I… I wish to live."

"Know that you will never see this realm ever again. I do not judge you for choosing to live… but know that your memories will soon return in due time. However you wish to live your life after that is your own."

The castle began to rumble again but this time, the world outside the window began to sink into itself signalling the destruction of everything.

"Partner! I managed to break free what's going on?" The sword Derflinger dropped from the melting form of Sasha onto the ground.

"I'll explain later!" Brimir took off into the portal opened by the fake master.

"The world has begun to diverge… two different realms of the same branch will merge and soon terror will rise again. Who will stop it this time…?"

The fake master muttered before fading away, leaving the world to crumble into pieces.

As the realm ate into itself, on another Halkeginia during an alternate Brimir's birith, they had lost one of the three moons.

On the skies of Halkeginia there remained only a red and a blue moon in the sky. And on Earth, astronomers discovered the loss of a moon in one of the sectors of space.


End file.
